Family: Always
by whataliar
Summary: After the death of their youngest brother, the Mikaelsons set out to find their long lost sister Freya. Along the way they meet new friends, as well as people who could possibly be more than friends. Human AU.
1. Chapter 1

The five siblings stood outside the crematorium waiting for the hearse to pull up. They had been through this twice, each time getting harder.

The first was their father, he was a tough man. Not in the sense that he was physically fit, but in the sense that you had to work, hard to earn his love and respect. Although each of the siblings worked equally hard for the love of their father, he seemed to have his favourites. Often verbally abusing to older children, and once physically to the middle child. The youngest were more guarded from the harsh man that was their father.

The next time was when their mother has passed. Throughout their lives she had tried to be a good mother. Often taking some of the verbal abuse from her husband to attempt to make her children happier. Although she had failed in shielding her children from their father, she tried to make up for it by taking them out on day trips, giving them extra pocket money, and making sure they got what they asked for. Some would say she spoiled her children, but she made sure they understood that not everyone has the same lives as them so they should always be kind to others. All of this made her funeral much harder than their fathers'.

However, this was by far the worst. They had each lost a part of themselves. Their hearts had healed from the death of their parents. But they knew this would be one from which they never heal. Their hearts would always had a piece missing. Each of the siblings were feelings a range of emotions, however the one they all shared was pure and utter grief.

As the hearse pulled up each took a sharp intake of breath at the thought of their baby brother inside the casket. The four brothers stepped forward to carry the casket. Walking slowly and in step each lost in thought. Their sister following directly behind.

Once inside after the casket had been set down the siblings took the front row not noticing the rest of the seats being filled. A heavy weight was pushing down on every person in the room. All grieving for the loss of a light in their lives.

Throughout the ceremony each sibling got up and put on a brave face to talk about their love for their brother.

Finn spoke about Henrik's love for his nieces and nephews and about him being an amazing uncle that will be missed eternally.

Elijah spoke about how Henrik was a wonderful young gentleman, talking about Henrik always was told how charming he was from clients, whenever he helped out at the family company.

Klaus told everyone about the light Henrik had inside of him. He was always interested in everything, always kind. "Henrik was a much better person than any of us."

Kol spoke about how he loved bonding with Henrik over baseball, football and most other sports.

Rebekah was much more emotional in her speech than her brothers. Stories of forced fashion shows, races to the park, and of the day trips they had once their older siblings moved out. She spoke about how she feels she will never be whole again, her speech ending with how she doesn't know how she can go on without her best friend.

Once the ceremony ended, everyone made their way to Finn's house. They ate, drank and mostly spent the next few hours sharing stories of Henrik and the light he brought into their lives. Slowly everyone left, leaving just the five siblings.

The siblings sat in silence for a while before Rebekah got up and practically ran upstairs. Kol nodded at his brothers and went after her. He followed her to the room none of them have touched since it happened. Knowing he needed the support of his brothers for this he slowly went back downstairs and silently motioned for them to follow him.

Finn was the one to open the door after they stood in a line facing it for a few minutes. Inside they found Rebekah kneeling on the floor, cuddling a t-shirt, tears streaming down her face. The brothers simultaneously went to her wrapping their arms around each other, the five of them encompassed in a hug.

None of them know how long they sat like they crying into each others arms, before Rebekah finally broke the silence. Pushing her brothers off her to stand, she folded up the t-shirt and carefully lay it on the bed, before turning back around to them. Taking a deep breath she whispered the words that set everything into motion.

"I want to find our sister"

 **A/N Thank you for reading this! This is my first time writing a fanfiction so please be patient, however constructive criticism is welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

Mikael had been been with another woman named Dahlia. Dahlia had fallen pregnant and shortly after giving birth to a little girl, Mikael had met Esther. Mikael ended things with Dahlia and took his baby girl, Freya with him. After a whirlwind romance Esther and Mikael were quickly married and had a baby boy just over a year later. Finn grew up adoring his older sister Freya. When Finn was almost four Esther fell pregnant again. However, during this pregnancy Mikael had to leave for a business trip. Dahlia took this opportunity to take back her daughter. When Mikael came back from the trip he was devastated. A few months after Elijah was born Esther once again fell pregnant. They lived with three sons for just over four years before a fourth boy joined. the next child came 11 months later, a little girl that was adored by all of her brothers. It was another six and a half years before the next and final child joined the family.

Esther and Mikael had made the decision to not tell the rest of the children about the oldest child Freya. If Finn had ever brought up Freya they told him they don't know who she is and she must have been an imaginary friend. However, Finn knew he was right and once Elijah was old enough to understand he told him about her. Each new sibling was told but was also made to never bring her up around their parents. They had made a pact to one day find her. However, over the years as they got older and each went different ways in life the pact fell apart.

The brothers were frozen, still hugging each other, staring at their sister. Truth be told they had all forgotten about the pact they had made as children. "It's okay, we all forgot that pact. Well, not all of us. A few months ago I was on the phone w- with Rik. He was going on about how he can't stop thinking about her." She stopped to gauge her brothers reactions. The four of them never said anything. They just stood up and made there way to sit on the edge of the bed. "He asked for some money for a private investigator, so I figured there isn't any harm in trying, but the day it happened he said he had something to tell me and I think he might have found something and I'm sorry I never mentioned it until now but I've just remembered and I need help because I think he might have the information in this room but I don't want to move anything because it's his an- and" Rebekah broke down crying, once again falling to the floor. This time it was Finn who went to comfort her. Her held her in his arms rocking her until her sobbing stopped. Once she stopped crying he started whispering in her ear comforting words, half needing them for himself.

During this Elijah had stood up and walked over to Henrik's desk. Glancing over the desk he notices a brown envelope with an 'R' on the front. Gently picking it up he pulls out the paper from inside. Klaus moves to stand next to his brother, reading over his shoulder.

The documents showed Freya's birth certificate, Dahlia's death certificate, some notes from the PI and an image of an ultrasound. Klaus took the image from Elijah and took a few steps away. While Elijah looked over the notes Kol joined Klaus looking at the image. It was dated two months ago. As Klaus was about to speak Elijah threw the papers on the floor in a rage.

"Nothing!" His siblings looked at him in shock, Elijah wasn't one to lose his temper easily. "Dahlia changed her name, got married and changed it again. Records are sealed after that. There's nothing but a number for another PI. This is useless." Klaus looked at Elijah and saw something he had never seen in his brother before. Defeat.

"Brother, you can't lose hope now. It might take multiple PI's but we will find our sister." The siblings looked at Klaus with a mixture of hope, grief and shock. Klaus was many things, but never was he the one to have the most hope. "Give me the number." Klaus snapped at Elijah who handed it over. Pulling his phone Klaus dialled the number. After ringing for a while it went to voicemail, "Hello, I've been given this number with the knowledge you might be able to find my long lost sister. Call me back. My name is Klaus."

The siblings lapsed back into silence eventually moving back downstairs to watch a movie together as they knew sleep would be a challenge.

 **A/N thanks for reading! I don't think I'm going to have a schedule for this. It will just be something I update when I have free time.**


End file.
